Flamekit of ThunderClan grandson of Socks and Scourge
by draken14142
Summary: Flamekit is the grandson of the dead leader of BloodClan. Socks is his grandfather and his father Thundertooth is the nephew of the dead leader! Flamekit leaves ThunderClan one day and he remakes BloodClan and he becomes Flamestar! I suck at summories but please read it and reveiw I'm trying to update as fast as i can good story too. R&R PLEASE!
1. The Beginning

I hear a meow from somewhere and when I open my eyes I see a black, ginger and white she-cat. She must be my mother! I thought to myself. I see bright ice blue eyes and I smile because the eyes belong to my mother. "Hello Flamekit you finally opened you're eyes." The she-cat purrs and she looks at me. "Do I have any brothers or sisters?" "Yes you do but they are asleep. Try not to wake them up please Flamekit okay?" I nod and a light grey she-cat smiles at me. "Hello Flamekit." "Flamekit that's Stoneclaw she has kits too." "Oh, stop it you troublesome kits!" I look at the pale gold she-cat that yelled at some kits. "Goldenfur they are only kits hah looks like you're gonna need more moss." "Well you're lucky Dawnfrost that your kits aren't as bothersome as most. . . . . ." "Mother may I go outside?"

"Hmm well as long as you stay out of trouble then yes you can Flamekit." "M-mother may I go to?" I notice a black and white she-kit is now awake and is looking at my mother. "Well Fernkit as long as you and your brother stay together I don't have a problem with it." "O-okay mother!" I look at my sister with my icy blue eyes and her bright yellow and green eyes look back at me. "Let's go Fernkit!"We race out of the nursery and I run up a rock and I see a den in it." Wow I wonder who lives in this den!" "Well that would be me." I turn around and I see a ginger tom looking at me with amusement in his eyes. "What's your name?" "My name is Lionstar and is it possible that you are Firekit?" "I'm Flamekit not Firekit!" "Haha sorry it's just that you look so much like him ,you must be his younger brother." I look at Lionstar and I purr a little bit. "I guess so!" "Flamekit wanna explore camp more?" "Sure Fernkit!" We walk up to another den and a brown and black tom hisses at us. "Get away from the warriors' den now fur balls!" A kind looking black and white tom with gentle light blue and ice blue eyes walks up to us and he glares at the other tom. "Brambleheart stop yelling at my kits." "No I won't not till they get away from the warriors' den Thundertooth . . . ""Leave them alone please Brambleheart!" "Grrr fine but don't come near this den till you wo are old enough to be warriors!" "O-okay!" Fernkit runs and I look at Thundertooth. "Thanks Thundertooth." I run off to find Fernkit and I find her in a other den with older cats. 'This must be the elders den!' I think to myself and I walk up to a old black tom with blue eyes and a white belly. "Hello little one you must be Flamekit I'm Socks a old loner and your grandfather Thundertooth is my son and imp rode of it too I don't care what other cats tell me about him being arrogant and to playful for a warrior heh !" I look at socks and I purr a little. "Wow can you tell us stories Socks?!" I look at Fernkit with an amused look. "Hm well I guess I can tell you about this one kittypet named Tiny and this is a true story and I know it because I was there… Well it starts out with his older and bigger brother and his sister. Her name was Ruby while his older brother was named Socks and well they didn't like him because he was the runt of the litter and he wasn't fun to play with well that's what they said. They picked on him and one day they heard new voices coming from new Housefolk and they told Tiny that housefolk throw unwanted cats in a river and that's when he ran away. Something in him that day snapped he lost all of his kindness he made up a clan called BloodClan and one day his older brother and sister showed up starving because their new housefolk threw them out onto the streets. He let them eat and they watch and seen what he became it scared them he was killing dogs and cats he took a tooth from every dog he killed and he put it threw his collar and he re-enforced his claws with the teeth and he made a deal with a cat from the forest ; his name was Tigerstar he was ShadowClan's leader and he was ThunderClan warrior at one time but Bluestar banished him….." I stare at Socks and I get up. "Wow Socks and you did that all to him. . . ." –Time skip to 6 moons later when Flamekit becomes an apprentice!-

"Firekit do you swear to be a loyal apprentice and learn what is to be known?" "Yes." "Then from now on till you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Firepaw. " Firepaw smiles a little bit. "Forefang you have trained Lionclaw and she turned out become a strong and fast moving warrior I want you to pass down all of the things you know down to Firepaw." They touch their noses together and I glare at Firepaw. 'He always is better at things than me its like we don't exists! And I hate it.' "Fernpaw your mentor will be Gorsetooth." I don't pay attention but then someone nudges me and I look at Safierpaw. "What?" "Get up there flea brain!" I run up to Lionstar and I sigh a little. "Sorry Lionstar I was zoned out. . ." I mumble it to him and he nods alittle. "Flamekit do you swear to be a loyal apprentice and learn what is to be known?" "Yes!" "Then from now on until you gain your warrior name you shall be known as Flamepaw. Silverstripe you had mentored Flamepaw's mother Dawnfrost and his other brother Patchfoot I wish you to teach him all you have taught and learned." We touch noses and I walk away with Silverstripe. "Why did I space out?!" I growl in frustration and I lay down in my nest.


	2. The Clan cats!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader:**_

Firestar - firey ginger tom green eyes on his last life

_**Deputy:**_

_**FoxFur- a ginger tom with a white tail and black ears has dark amber eyes**_

_**Healer:**_

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes

_**Warriors:**_

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes

_Bonetail_ – dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white tail

_Boulderpelt_ – light-grey she-cat

_Brighteye_ – white she-cat with light-yellow eyes – Mentor of Fangpaw

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

_Spiritheart_ – black tom with one white spot on the shoulder

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail

_Tearfur_ – washy light-grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes – Mentor of Applepaw

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose

_Snowfall_ – white tom with dark blue, almost black eyes

_Thundertooth- a tom with gorgous blue eyes kind natured father of Flamepaw Fernpaw Flarepaw Firepaw Patchfoot Shortwisker Firekit Greykit Sandkit and mate of Dawnfrost_

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of Songpaw

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Forefang- a huge white tom with black paws nefew to Blackstar and has bright yellow eyes mentor to firepaw_

_Silverstripe- lage silver tom with dark silver stripes bright amber eyes mentor to Flamepaw_

_Bramblepelt - Ambur eyes black fur mentor to Breezepaw_

_Lionfang- a gorgous she-cat golden furr brilant green eyes_

_Patchfoot - tortise shell tom with grey and blue eyes_

_Dawnfrost - black, ginger and white icy blue eyes she-cat_

_Frostfur - white she-cat brow under belly and grey eyes_

_Wolffang - Black and white tom with blue eyes_

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg

_**Dogfurr - tom with blue eyes and brown furr**_

_**Apprentices**_

_Fangpaw_ – brown tom with long fangs and green eyes

_Applepaw_ – reddish-brown tom with green eyes

_Firepaw - green eyes ginger tom_

_Flamepaw - ginger and white tom icy blue eyes that turn green_

_Flarepaw- pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes_

_Fernpaw- black and white she cat with mone blue eye and one green eye_

_Patchpaw - ginger and white tom with white paws grey eyes_

_Tinypaw - black tom with one white paw icy blue eyes grandson of scourge and socks son of Wolffang_

_Flarepaw - grey she-cat with ginger under belly_

_Songpaw_ – ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_**Queens**_

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes (expexting

Rockheart – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes ( mate of Mountainfang)

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes (mate of Hawkpath)

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (mate of Spiritheart)

_Raincloud_ – white she-cat with grey spots (mother of Nettlekit, Frostkit and Hailkit, mate of Eagleflight)

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat (expecting Dawnfire's kits)

_**Goldenfur - pale gold she - cat with dark green eye (expecting Patchfoot's kits)**_

_**Kits**_

_Firekit_ – ginger tom with green eyes

_Greykit_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes

_Ravenkit_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandkit_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustkit_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluekit_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Spottedkit_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Silverkit_ - pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitekit_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes

_Hollykit_ – black she-cat with green eyes

_Nettlekit_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostkit_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Hailkit_ – grey tabby tom with white fur around his muzzle

_**Elders**_

_Whisperear_ – oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, white fur with grey ears

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Stormwing_ – dark-brown tabby-tom

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Socks - Black and white tom blue eyes brother scourge_

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader**_

Ivystar – silver tabby she-cat, Mentor of Featherpaw

_**Deputy**_

Foxclaw – ginger tom with orange eyes

_**Healer**_

Rootwhisker – old white and brown tabby-tom with pale yellow eyes and many scars, Mentor of Rosepaw

_**Warriors**_

_Spottedflame_ – dark ginger and tortoiseshell spotted tom

_Largefoot_ – brown tom with large dark-brown paws

_Nightspirit_ – beautiful small black she-cat, Mentor of Stormpaw

_Sunstrike_ – bright golden tom

_Moonlight_ – silverish-white tom

_Silverstrike_ – Silver she-cat with green eyes – Mentor of Windpaw

_Echoclaw_ – black tom with green eyes

_Speltleaf_ – light-ginger tabby she-cat – Mentor of Seapaw

_Sandwing_ – yellow tom with white belly

_Fawnheart_ – white and reddish spotted tom

_Mistyfire_ – light-grey tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentices**_

_Featherpaw_ – pale-ginger tabby-tom

_Rosepaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat

_Windpaw_ – light-grey she-cat

_Seapaw_ – dark-grey tabby she-cat

_**Queens**_

_Honeypetal_ – golden and light-brown tabby she-cat (mother of Tigerkit, Hawkkit and Brokenkit, mate of Spottedflame)

_Hawserwing_ – white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Thistelkit, Darkkit and Mapleshade, mate of Fawnheart)

_Pumaheart_ – long-furred black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Clawkit, mate of Echoclaw)

_Cloudsea_ – white she-cat with grey paws (mother of Lilykit and Petalkit)

_**Kits**_

_Tigerkit_ - broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes

_Hawkkit_ - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and icy-blue eyes

_Brokenkit_ - dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

_Thistelkit_ - grey tom with a white face, white shoulders and amber eyes

_Darkkit_ - grey tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

_Clawkit_ - heavily-built brown tom

_Lilykit_ – white-grey tabby she-cat

_Petalkit_ – white-grey spotted she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Mouseheart_ – small grey-brown tom

_Flameclaw_ – ginger tom with scarred face

_Streamfur_ – light-grey tabby she-cat

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader**_

Silverstar – silver she-cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy**_

Nightfur – black she-cat with golden eyes

_**Healer**_

Glintstream – silver and dark-grey spotted she-cat, Mentor of Skypaw (white she-cat)

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader**_

Crowstar – black tom with yellow eyes

_**Deputy**_

Brackenheart – white-ginger tabby-tom

_**Healer**_

Hazeclaw – grey-brown tom with amber eyes


	3. The prophicey, the meeting and the lives

I feel a claw poke me and I wake up a little bit to see who is poking me. I see Fernpaw poking me and I growl at my little sister. "What do you need Fernpaw?" "Well you're going to be late for you training at the sandy hollow! S-so I decided t-to wake y-you up F-Flamepaw!" "Oh well I'm sorry Fernpaw! I forgot that I'm an apprentice now not a kit haha thanks for waking me up though it was nice of you to do that." I get up and I purr some before I walk out of the apprentices' den. I look at some other cats and I sigh a little bit. Someone knocks me down and I growl at her. "Get off flea-brain!" The she-cat purrs a little bit and she gets off of me. "So are you Firepaw if you are its really cool to meet you!" I hiss at her and I growl. "No I'm not that flea-brained furrball I'm his younger brother Flamepaw get it right next time okay. . . or next time I'll claw off your ears! And what's your name I never seen you before!" "Well I'm Breezepaw and its nice to meet you Flamepaw sorry I thought you were Firepaw again sorry. . . . . ." I stare at the she-cat and I sigh. "It's okay but next time remember Firepaw has green eyes not icy blue like mine." I see a thick furred dark grey tom walking towards us and I stare into his orange eyes. "Hello Flamepaw. . . Firestar would like to see you, so come with me." I nod and I follow the dark grey tom as we walk towards a clearing for the medicine cat. "Flamepaw do you know what a profice is?" I stare at him.

"No I don't should I know what they are?"

Yes you should because Starclan has given you a profice to fulfill young one." I stare at the tom and I look at my paws.

"Thank you Splashwhisker for bringing Flamepaw."

"You are welcome Firestar; may I tell him his prophecy?"

"Yes you can Splashwhisker."

"Thank you Firestar; Flamepaw your prophecy is : _Flame will be blue as ice but then will be green and will destroy all clans, five will come back and try to stop the sixth but will fail. Wind will come and stop the flame and flame will turn with and red then will be in the darkness for soon it will be back again but no longer as a white but as a black." ___I stare at Splashwhisker and I back up a little. " I-I know what it meant by 'Flames will be blue as ice then flame will turn green' I-its referring to my e-eyes they change from icy blue to deep forest green." I back up more and I run back to the apprentices' en and I curl up as I try to ignore Nettlepaw asking me what is wrong. "Leave me alone I don't want to play Nettlepaw!" I get up and I pin him as I hiss. "Just get away from me!" I let Nettlepaw run out of the den and I lay back down. _Stupid furball needs to stay away from me till I want him to be near me again humph! He should know that by now maybe I'll leave when I become a warrior. At least I won't have to deal with them!_ I thought to myself and I fall asleep. I wake up in a dark forest and I see a cat with unusual long claws.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!"

"Please Flamepaw stay quiet this is the Dark Forest and I'm Tigerstar, I want to t-." A black tom with one white paw that looks like Tinypaw except he has a collar with dog teeth imbedded in it and I stare at him as he growls at Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar let me take care of him he is my grandson after all flea-brain!"

"Scourge you said I-"

I interrupt Tigerstar and I look at the smaller tom.

"So y-you're Scourge? My grandfather Socks' brother?"

"So you know Socks?"

"Yes he lives in my clan with my uncle Wolffang, My father Thundertooth, my aunt Frostfur! He is really nice now so is Ruby she is in Starclan now though."

"Hm would you like to rain with me and Tigerstar?" I look at Scourge and I nod at them.

"So this is Flamepaw? He looks weaker than a mouse haha!" I look at the new cat and I stare at him.

"Hawkfrost shut up before I make you!" I look at Tigerstar and I purr a little. _So Hawkfrost must be one of Tigerstar's kin then I guess, and I know that Scourge is my grandfather too. _I think to myself and I look at Hawlkfrost.

"Can I fight him?" Scourge smiles at my question and he nods.

"Well f this is the case then come on kitty-pet let's see if you can even hurt me!" I growl at his taunts and I pounce on him biting his ears and clawing his back.

20 minutes later Scourge stops the fight and Hawlkfrost pants while I hiss at him still. I fall on the ground and my wounds bleed more.

"You should wake up and go a medicine cat now Flamepaw and never tell anyone about this do you hear me?!" I nod and I wake up bleeding badly. "Ugh they never said that I would get hurt." Tinypaw walks in and sees the blood and he goes and gets Splashwhisker.

Splashwhisker runs in so does Firepaw Fernpaw Patchpaw Patchfoot Lionclaw Socks and Firestar come running in to see what happened to me. "I-I think I'm losing to much blood." I smile a little bit as I faint and I wake up in Dark forest.

"You might die if we don't do this Flamepaw you deserve to live till you are meant to die."

I stare at Tigerstar as he purrs a little bit looking at me. "What do you mean T-Tigerstar?"

"I'm going to give you a second life while Hawlkfrost gives you a third and then when you become a leader we will give you more lives but for now we shall give you a special ability for now and two more lives I shall give you all m power and speed for this life use it to defeat others to win your battles!" He growls and he touches his nose to my forehead and a jolt of pain sears through my body.

"With this life I will give you all my knowledge fearlessness skills and my memories also my powers so you cannot lose in battle!" A new serge of pain goes through my body and I cough up a little bit of blood. Scourge walks up to me and he looks down at me.

"I shall give you a life too since you are my grandson whit this life I shall give you power to kill without thinking twice and bloodlust for revenge against those of whom you love so you can kill who you want to kill for killing your loved ones." I was surprised that there was no pain in this one just soft and caring jolt and such I can't describe.

"And now for this I shall let you be able to use my claws so you can be a great hunter ad I shall go with you." Tigerstar puts a paw on my head and he disappears.

"And I guess I will to so you can help us and we can help you furrball." Hawkfrost does the same and then Scourge does the same.

A new and huge tom walks up to me. "I shall come with as for I have the power to kill with no reason but to kill and use the cats as prey I am called Sharptooth and I am feared by a tribe called Tribe of rushing water." He gives me another life and I pass out while he enters my body.

I wake up in the medicine cat's den and he looks at me with shock.

"How is this possible all his wounds are gone and he is alive he should have gone to Starclan!" Thundertooth runs up to me and he licks my head not caring about the missing wounds. "Thank StarClan you are okay!" Firestar stares at my paws and I look down and I see that they are unsheathed and they are unusually long like Tigerstar's!

"F-Firestar what's wrong?" I shiver at his stare and I get up.

"Nothing is wrong its just your claws they look like an old enemy's claws haha but it can't be anyways he's dead." I feel sudden rage and I walk out of camp and I notice a RiverClan cat's seen in our territory.

I growl and I follow the sent. I see a black she-cat from RiverClan and I hiss at her. "Get out of our territory!" I unsheathe my claws and I pin her. I claw her stomach and I growl. "I said get out RiverClan warrior!" I get off of her and she runs as I growl at her. "AND DON'T COME BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU NEXT TIME!" I purr as she runs back away from me and I walk away from there and I hunt for fresh kill. I see a hawk and I get in hunters crouch even though I haven't learned it yet and I pounce. I kill it and I drag it to camp. "Stupid prey it is so stupid." I walk into camp and my mentor Silverstripe runs up to me he stares at the prey I killed. "What fo you wfunt Shivederfite?" My voice is muffled by the feathers of the hawk as I talk to Silverstripe. I place the hawk in the fresh kill pile and I pick out a sparrow and I eat it then I take the feathers to Splashwhisker and he lets me keep some for my bedding. I lay down and I fall asleep letting the darkness take me over and I purr in my sleep.


	4. Meeting Spootedleaf and alil truth?

Disclamer I do not own anything ecedpt this faanfic wariors belong to erin hunter not me but i wish it did R&R ( Read and Review) please

* * *

I wake up and I see a tortiseshell she-cat and I walk up to her. "Hello whats your name I'm Flamepaw!"

"My name is Spottedleaf and I was a medicine cat in ThunderClan and you have a proficey to ful-fil . . . . . . But you must not fall into Tigerstar's paws young tom." I stare at Spottedleaf and I look around then I see Tigestar.

"Why what's so bad about him?"

"He killed so many cats for power. . . . . . He tried to kill Bluestar ThunderClans leader before Firestar. Firestar stopped him and saved ThunderClan then there was a battle agaist BloodClan and he killed Scourge one of the clans' enemies. . . ." At this comment of her's I growl at.

"What is BloodClan? Is it my turn to rebuild a clan like Firestar did?"

"Unfortunately it is for you to rebuild it young one but do not give in to the darkness. . . .

* * *

Okay so it is 1:22 AM I couldn't sleep so there i made a baby chapter i need soe ideas here need help so gimme some please!


	5. Meeting some kits? A tour next!

I look at Spottedleaf and then I look at what I think is Tigerstar. "Who is he?" I point to the tom that looks like Tigerstar with my tail.

"He is Brambleclaw Tigerstar's first son of his first litter. . . . ." Brambleclaw lookst and me and then he suddenly gets up and walks up to me.

"This is unusual Spottedleaf he has three lifes and yet he isn't a leader. . . . . . . . . . How is this possible?" I look at him and I yawn.

"Who knows but sunrise is comeing we must go Brambleclaw!" They diisapear and I wake up to a claw pokeing me again.

"Ugh what do you want Bluekit, Firekit, Greykit, Whitekit and Spottedkit?!" I see Spottedkit shiver and shrink back in fear of me then I sigh.

"I'm sorry I just yelled at you five heh I guess I was haveing a good dream?"

"We wanted to see if you could show us around Flamepaw! It's our first day out of the nursery!" I smile and I stand up but then Splashwhisker walks in and he glares at me.

"I would advise for you to rest . . . . I will make you if I have to Flamepaw."

"I'll be okay Splashwhisker!"I walk out with my littlle brothers and sisters.

* * *

Babby chapter two XD hahahh okay okay If I get alil more REVIEWS I will make the next one longer kay?!


	6. Exploring and the fight with Bramblepelt

I snicker a little bit when I see the lok on Splashwhisker's face, he looks mad takkenback a bit too and I never seen him do that before hah. "Whoa you okay Splashwhisker prey got your toungue much heh?" I smile a little knowing that Slashwhisker might feed me Deathberries if I continue so I nudge my siblings along outside of the medicine cat's den and Bluekit looks at me.

"Why did you say those things to Splashwhisker? It made him mad too, so why did you say all thouse mean things?" I look at Bluekit and then Firekit and i notice he is glareing at me so is Whitekit and then I look at Greykit and I hear a small growl from him.

"Aww come on you guys he needs to lighten up so do you guys and you four need to calm down!" I notice Spottedkit is trying to calm down the others.

"Guys calm down I bet Flamepaw didn't mean all of what he said to Splashwhisker so come on he is right a little bit we do need to lighten up a little bit we should enjoy our kithood wile it lasts right?!" I see the others nod and then some of my other siblyings walk up to us and I sigh knowing they want to be in our little tour group to look around the camp!

I also see Ravenkit, Dustkit, Hollykit, and Silverkit with Sandkit and Nettlekit.

"Hey Flamepaw c-could you maybe show us around camp pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ravenkit pleaded with me and I sigh in defeat.

"Alright fine as long as no one fights okay and I might as well show yuo around the territor near camp and where all the herbs grow maybe and maybe even show you what kind of beries you should know about?" I see all the kits near me shiver with excitment and I smirk a litt;e bit.

I walk over to the medicine cat's den and I smile a little bit."This is the medicine cat's den if a cat get's sick hurt or ingered they come here to Splashwhisker so he can help them with the illnes or ingery they have." The kits nod and we walk over to the apprentices den and we walk into the den. "This is were the apprentices' leep and over there is the warriors den that is where the warriors sleep then there is the fresh kill pile over in the center of the camp." The kits follow me to the warriors den and hey look inside to see Bramblepelt. I see Bramblepelt get up and walk up to us.

"What is this _kitty-pet _doing here with these kits?"

"Stop beingt mean to Flamepaw!" Bramblepelt looks down to see his nephew Dustkit growling at him when he says those words to him.

"Huh oh now you side with that _kitty-pet?!_ You are even worse than him then. . . . . ."I look at Dustkit and then I look back at Bramblepelt. I hiss at him.

"Ya' know I'm sure every one is sick of your mouse-dung Bramblepelt so leave the kits out of this." I hiss at him then I nudge the kits away from the mangey old flea bag. I feel claws dig into my back and I hiss in pain. I look to see who did it and I see Bramblepelt's claws dripping with my blood and then I hiss at him. "Kits I think you need to go back to the nursery or go get someone to help with this." I growl at the kits and they run o.

"Oh wow looks like the little _kitty-pet _neds to be taught a new lesson doesn't he? Oh course he does he is just a mindless flea brain haha!"

I growl and I hear TIgerstar saying '_Are you going to let that useless flea bag insolt you like this Flamepaw?!.'_

_'Tch it's not worth my time and effort Tigerstar.' _I tell him back and then I walk away from Bramblepelt. It was a bad idea beacause as soon as I turned my back away from him he pounced on me clawing my back and biting me. I hiss in pain and my eyes turn into a cold amber and then I let Tigerstar take over for a bit so he accepts the offer before I could change my mind.

I feel a burning pain as Tigerstar takes over my body and he unshethes my claws and they are as long as his. He grins and then he claws Bramblepelt's face and he kicks Bramblepelt off of me then he pins Bramblepelt.

Tigerstar grins and he looks down at the scared Bramblepelt. Tigerstar's voice replaces mine and he wispers these words in Bramblepelt's ears :_"I am not a worthless kitty-pet, I am a warrior, I am a clan cat not a kity-pet, I am a leader, I am your worst nightmare, I am Tigerstar!" _I see Bramblepelt's eyes widden in fear and I get off of him. I walk over to the medicine cat's den and I smile a little when my eyes turn back to icy blue like normal. Splashwhsker sees me and his eyes widden a great deal.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN HAPPENED TO YOU FLAMEPAW?!" I smile a little bit.

"Easy Bramblepelt happened to me and well I kinda well..." I see Bramblepelt limp in and he shivers when he looks at me.

"What kitty-pet got you by the toungue Bramblepelt?" Bramblepelt coughs and he lays down on a nest in the den. Splashwhisker helps Bramblepelt first and I leave the den not caring about my ingeries anymore.

* * *

And thats it for now I made it long haha til next chapter my friends~!


	7. The dream and the new warrior Flamestorm

_Last time on Flamekit of ThunderClan grandson of Socks and Scourge "WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN HAPPENED TO YOU FLAMEPAW?!" I smile a little bit._

_"Easy Bramblepelt happened to me and well I kinda well..." I see Bramblepelt limp in and he shivers when he looks at me._

_"What kitty-pet got you by the toungue Bramblepelt?" Bramblepelt coughs and he lays down on a nest in the den. Splashwhisker helps Bramblepelt first and I leave the den not caring about my ingeries anymore._

* * *

I walk out of the camp and I start to walk somewhere not knowing where I am going at all. I see someone and I crouch down in my hunters croutch and I then I stalk towords the cat.

I hear his voice and Scourge mummbles to me:' I know that voice I know who he is, he is Bone!' I look at the male cat and then the next second I'm pinned and have claws at my throught.

"It's a clan cat Bone!" I look at the firey ginger and light grey cat then I her Bone's voice.

"Bring it here now. . . ." I get dragged by the massive firey ginger and light grey cat to a black and white tom. I growl at Bone and Scourge growls something then I start to feel dazed when I feel something exit my body. I look around me and I see Scourge with a shocked Bone looking at him.

"Sc-Scoruge?! I-it can't b-be you d-died!" I see Scourge smirk and then he looks at me.

"Yes I did but thanks to my grandson Flamepaw I live in him Bone and I nee dyou to do one thing for me or I'll claw your throught out flea-bag. . ." Bone nods and he looks down at me then the firey ginger and light grey cat lets me back up.

"I need you to keep him safe till your last breath because Flamepaw is now the leader of my old clan; BloodClan. I want you to gather up some of the cats you know that where in BloodClan and bring them here to this abandoned old camp, then I want you to ''help'' Flamepaw become a warrior then I want Flamepaw to leave during his vigal do you understand?" I see Bone nod and Scourge continues with his plans for me.

"So during a vigal the new warrior protects the camp till sunrise and they aren't alound to talk during the vigal, so after you get Flamepaw out I want you to attack the camp. . . . . . ." I don't lestion to the rest of his plans because I'm actualy scared to betray my own birth clan how would I ever be able to forgive myself?! I growl just wanting to disapear from here and never come back to this place again! I growl and I feel a claw poke me again.

I wake up and I realze all of it was dream, I look at the one who's claw poked me and I see Bluekit, and Whitekit.

"Whats wrong Bluekit, Whitekit?"

"W-We wanted to see if you were okay after what happend yesterday was all our fault you got hurt. . ." I look at Bluekit and I chuckle a little bit.

"Haha it wasn't your fault you guys," They look up at me and I notice they look a lttle bit happier. "It wasn't anyones' fault okay I should have remburd the worning I was given to when I was around your age you guys haha Bramblepelt has been this grumpy and mean as long as I have known him so don't worry I only got a few scratches okay." I smile and I lick the tops of their heads lovingly.

"O-okay, so Flamepaw when are you going to be a warrior?" I lok at Whitekit and I purr.

"Well it takes time to become a warrior you have to learn alot of stuff and train too haha." I look at the entrance to the apprentices' den and I see Firestar looking at me sadly.

"Flamepaw. . . . It's Silverstripe. . . . He's hurt badly. . . ." My eyes widden and I get up. I run out of the den and I see my mentor Silverstripe on the ground. I run straight up to him.

"Fl-Flamepaw be brave I'll be here with you always," Silverstripe looks at Firestar and Firestar nods."Firestar I-I want to see him become a warrior today please I know we bearly trained I-I just want to see him become a warrior. . . . " I look at Silverstripe as if a dog had ripped my heart out and let me watch it eat it.

"Silverstripe, I will try to train him but as you wished before you die we shall have his warrior's serimony right now." Firestar looks at me and he walks up to highledge and he calls for a clan meeting.

"Cats of ThunderClan today an apprentice shal be made into a warrior on the wishes of Silverstripe to see his apprentice Flamepaw become a warrior before he goes to join the ranks of StarClan." Firestar looks at me and I walk up to him.

"Flamepaw do you promise to up-hold the warriors code by all means nessesary?"

"I do."

"Then may StarClan guide you on the right path and approve of my choice. From now on Flamepaw you shall be called Flamestrom for your speed and courage when standing up to Bramblepelt for your siblings and other kits." I hear the clan cheer me by my new name Flamestorm.

* * *

Okay so I know this is a little to fast but I couldn't think of any other way with it sorry . . . . . Till next time my readers~!


	8. The traitor Flamestrom,the kit stealer

**／****l、****  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７****  
l、 ****~ヽ****  
じし****f,)ノ ****Flamestorm strikes here on my poor little chapter lol JUST KIDDING~! Or am I O.o**

* * *

I look at my mentor and I lick him on the muzzle knowing he won't survie the night. I walk towords the middle of camp and then I see **him**, I see a black and white tomm and I know that he is Bone. I look aroud the camp and I know that the clan was asleep so I get up and I walk up to him.

"A-Are you here for me Bone?" Bone nods and he nudges me out of camp. I hear a twig crack and I see Firekit following me.

"Flamestrom I-I want to come with! Please let m come with!" I stare at him and I pick him up by the scruff and then I carry hhim with me untill I hear a furious yowl and I turn around to see Breezepaw.

"I-I thought you were diffrent first you leave camp ungaurded and the you have the never to steal a kit! He is bearly four moons old!" Breezepaw pins me forceing me to let go of Firekit. I hear Firekit hiss and then I see blood on Breezeaw's face. Firekit attacked her! He clawed one of her eyes and I kick her off of me.

"I didn't steal Firekit he chose to come with!" I see Foxfur and I back up knowing this deputy is not a very kinda soul when someone tries or steals a kit from anyone or anywhere.

"Thieving rat!" I back up terrified of my clan's deputy. I back and turn tails and run away and I run in an old abandonded camp where I see so many cats.

* * *

OKAY DUBLE POSTAGE!


	9. Flamestar and BloodClan?

_Last time on Flamekitt of ThunderClan Grandson of Socks and Scourge:_

_"I-I thought you were diffrent first you leave camp ungaurded and the you have the never to steal a kit! He is bearly four moons old!" Breezepaw pins me forceing me to let go of Firekit. I hear Firekit hiss and then I see blood on Breezeaw's face. Firekit attacked her! He clawed one of her eyes and I kick her off of me._

_"I didn't steal Firekit he chose to come with!" I see Foxfur and I back up knowing this deputy is not a very kinda soul when someone tries or steals a kit from anyone or anywhere._

_"Thieving rat!" I back up terrified of my clan's deputy. I back and turn tails and run away and I run in an old abandonded camp where I see so many cats._

* * *

I look at them and Bone walks up to me.

"Flamestorm this is the cats who wish to be in new BloodClan some are from old BloodClan and some are new Flamestorm. We have some clan cats to sir." I look around and I see Dogfur from my clan, I see Hawkkit, Tigerkit, Thornkit and Tinykit from ShadowClan, I see Darkkit Thislekit and Brokenkit also From ShadowClan, I see Wolffang from ThunderClan too besides from him and Dogfur. I see some WindClan cats too I see Larkwood, Harefall and Mousetail three strong warrors. Then I see some RiverClan cats too! I see Gingerpelt, Dappletooth, Ripplepaw and Halfkit.

"Why are kits here Bone?!" I hiss at Bone and Tigerkit walks up to me.

"We wanted to be n BloodClan too so we came with! Even Spotedpelt came with us he was a big sapporter of Bone he would wander off on perpous and come back with prey but he said to me that he went to meet Bone and he also caught prey~!" I stare at Tigerkitt. '_Is he related to you Tigerstar?'_

_'Yes he is he is one of my kin he has my looks lovely. . . ." _I feel a hint of sarcasom from his comments aout Tigerkit.

"So where are we gonna have our camp?" I look at Brokenkit and I smirk.

"W-Well for now here will be our temperary camp for our clan Brokenkit no cat would come in here i wounder why the never found this old abanond camp here."

"Easy we never looked til now Flamestorm." I look behinde me and I see Bramblepelt. I hiss and he looks at me.

"I mean no harm I want to join this BloodClan and I have been here longer so I should be able to help you _Flamestar." _I look at him when he says Flamestar.

"What? B-But I'm not a leader yet!"I look down then the firey ginger and light grey tom walks up to me.

"I am Fire what will be my new name Flamestorm?" I look at him.

"I-I don't know I guess Firepelt?" Fireplet nods and he purrs. "I should go to Moonpool I guess. . . Bone, Firepelt and Spottedpelt come with me. . ."

"C-Can we come with?" I look down at Tigerkit.

"This is no jorny for a kit Tigerkit I'm sorry. . . . . ."

"No fair! Older cats get to do more things than we kits!" I look down and see Hawkkit growl at me while he said those words.

"But you could die on a trip that far. . ." He calms down and I leave with the cats I chose.

We reach Moonpool very fast and we walk in I have Bone and Spottedpelt stay out and gard the entrance. Firepelt and I walk to the Moonpool and I lap up some water. I feel droseyness overtake me when I lay down and close my eyes.

* * *

I wake up at FourTrees.

"Where am I?" I see an older version of Bluekit walk up to me and I stare at her.

"Bluekit why are you here?!"

"I am not Bluekit young one my name is Bluestar I was ThunderClans leader at one point." A firey ginger tom with green eyes walks up to us.

"As was I, My name is Firestar the leader of ThunderClan is my great grandchild and my kin that is why he looks like me and so does Firekit. . . ."

I stare at them and I back up.

"A-Am I get nine lifes?"I I shiver remmeburing the pain I had when Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Scourge and Sharptooth entered my body. I suddenly see them walking out of the mist.

"Tigerstar, Sharptooth, Scourge and Hawkfrost how could this be?!" I look away and I mummble: 'Its my fault they are here. . . I'm sorry. . .' Firestar looks up at me and he growls.

"Why would you bring these four here Flamestorm!?"

"Easy he had no choice Firestar. Didn't you know me, Scourge, Tigerstar and Sharptooth live inb Flamestorm now and hurry up it is your dutty to give him his nine lifes now sn't it?" I see Hawkfrost grin and Firestar sighs in defeat.

"Yes it is Hawkfrost..." I look up at Bluestar with sadden eyes.

"I'm sorry Bluestar."

"It is okay you had no choice now lets get this over now shall we?" I nod and she walks up to me.

"Flamestorm with this life I give you I give you courage and strength to fight when you are tired to fight for your clan." Bluestar tuches noses with me and I feel searing pain go through me. Firestar walks up to me and I look up at him.

"With this life I give you the knowleged of all I know for you to know what is right..."He tuches his nose with mine and I feel no pain what so ever and I purr a little bit.

A strange black cat walks up to me and Firestar looks at her shocked.

"Shadow. . . ."

"I am here to give this warrior his third life. . ." She walks up to me.

"With this life I give you the power to protect your clan use this life well young one." She tuches noses with me and I hiss in pain but it soon fades. A tortise shell cat walks up to me.

"I am Spottedleaf and I shall give you your fourth life. With this life I give you the endurance to last with your clan through hard times to come." I feel a burst of energy when she tuches noses with me. Next I see Dappletail walk up to me.

"I am Dappletail and I shall give you your fith life. With this life I give you a mothers love of her kits to protect all of your clan." I feel more pain go threw my body and i sigh a littlle and I get my other four lifes from Bramblestar, Lionstar Jayfether and Leafpool.

* * *

I wake up at MoonPool and I stand up.

"Firepelt lets go now. . . ." He nods and we walk out of the cave. I see Bone and Spottedpelt fight ThunderClan warriors they are Foxfur the deputy and Hawkpath.

"Get away fro my warriors Foxfur!" I hiss at them and they look at me They charge at me and then they pin me clawing out my fur. Someone drags them off of me and I see Thundertooth and Dawnfire dragging them away from me.

"Stop this meaningless fighting and what do you by stay away from my warriors Flamestorm?!" I look at Dawnfire who is looking at me wile she asked me those words.

"Its not Flamestorm anymore it is _Flamestar_ n ow!" I look at Bone who stated it.

"Correct I am a leader now. . ." I walk away with Bone and Firepelt and also Spottedpelt.

* * *

We reach our temmorary camp and I get up on a high bolder.

"Cats of new BloodClan who are all here come to high bolder for a clan meeting!" All of my new clan gather around high bolder and I smile.

"Flamestar are you going to give the cats old enough to be warriors thier warrior names?" I look down at the brown and grey she-cat who asked.

"Yes I am, all cats over the age of nine moons come up on high bolder ." I see most of the cats cme to me and I purr. I give them thier warrior names and now for my deputy.

"I shall have two deputies but one will not do anywork of a deputy one shall help run arrons for me is that clear?" I see nds from amny cats and I purr.

"As for now Firepelt shall be deputy and Bonefang s to be the next deputy." I hear meows of approvle and I jump down from high ledge and I walk to the new leaders den.

* * *

Okay this is all I have I'm going to give you guys the new allgences now kay.

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader:**_

Firestar - firey ginger tom green eyes on his last life

_**Deputy:**_

_**FoxFur- a ginger tom with a white tail and black ears has dark amber eyes**_

_**Healer:**_

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes

_**Warriors:**_

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes

_Bonetail_ – dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white tail

_Boulderpelt_ – light-grey she-cat

_Brighteye_ – white she-cat with light-yellow eyes – Mentor of Fangpaw

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

_Spiritheart_ – black tom with one white spot on the shoulder

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail

_Tearfur_ – washy light-grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes – Mentor of Applepaw

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose

_Snowfall_ – white tom with dark blue, almost black eyes

_Thundertooth- a tom with gorgous blue eyes kind natured father of Flamepaw Fernpaw Flarepaw Firepaw Patchfoot Shortwisker Firekit Greykit Sandkit and mate of Dawnfrost_

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of Songpaw

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Forefang- a huge white tom with black paws nefew to Blackstar and has bright yellow eyes mentor to firepaw_

_Silverstripe- lage silver tom with dark silver stripes bright amber eyes mentor to Flamepaw_

_Lionfang- a gorgous she-cat golden furr brilant green eyes_

_Patchfoot - tortise shell tom with grey and blue eyes_

_Dawnfrost - black, ginger and white icy blue eyes she-cat_

_Frostfur - white she-cat brow under belly and grey eyes_

_Wolffang - Black and white tom with blue eyes_

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg

_**Apprentices**_

_Fangpaw_ – brown tom with long fangs and green eyes

_Applepaw_ – reddish-brown tom with green eyes

_Firepaw - green eyes ginger tom_

_Flarepaw- pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes_

_Fernpaw- black and white she cat with mone blue eye and one green eye_

_Patchpaw - ginger and white tom with white paws grey eyes_

_Tinypaw - black tom with one white paw icy blue eyes grandson of scourge and socks son of Wolffang_

_Flarepaw - grey she-cat with ginger under belly_

_Songpaw_ – ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_**Queens**_

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes (expexting

Rockheart – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes ( mate of Mountainfang)

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes (mate of Hawkpath)

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (mate of Spiritheart)

_Raincloud_ – white she-cat with grey spots (mother of Nettlekit, Frostkit and Hailkit, mate of Eagleflight)

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat (expecting Dawnfire's kits)

_**Goldenfur - pale gold she - cat with dark green eye (expecting Patchfoot's kits)**_

_**Kits**_

_Firekit_ – ginger tom with green eyes

_Greykit_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes

_Ravenkit_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandkit_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustkit_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluekit_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Spottedkit_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Silverkit_ - pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitekit_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes

_Hollykit_ – black she-cat with green eyes

_Nettlekit_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostkit_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Hailkit_ – grey tabby tom with white fur around his muzzle

_**Elders**_

_Whisperear_ – oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, white fur with grey ears

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Stormwing_ – dark-brown tabby-tom

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Socks - Black and white tom blue eyes brother scourge_

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader**_

Ivystar – silver tabby she-cat, Mentor of Featherpaw

_**Deputy**_

Foxclaw – ginger tom with orange eyes

_**Healer**_

Rootwhisker – old white and brown tabby-tom with pale yellow eyes and many scars, Mentor of Rosepaw

_**Warriors**_

_Spottedflame_ – dark ginger and tortoiseshell spotted tom

_Largefoot_ – brown tom with large dark-brown paws

_Nightspirit_ – beautiful small black she-cat, Mentor of Stormpaw

_Sunstrike_ – bright golden tom

_Moonlight_ – silverish-white tom

_Silverstrike_ – Silver she-cat with green eyes – Mentor of Windpaw

_Echoclaw_ – black tom with green eyes

_Speltleaf_ – light-ginger tabby she-cat – Mentor of Seapaw

_Sandwing_ – yellow tom with white belly

_Fawnheart_ – white and reddish spotted tom

_Mistyfire_ – light-grey tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentices**_

_Featherpaw_ – pale-ginger tabby-tom

_Rosepaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat

_Windpaw_ – light-grey she-cat

_Seapaw_ – dark-grey tabby she-cat

_**Queens**_

_Honeypetal_ – golden and light-brown tabby she-cat (mother of Tigerkit, Hawkkit and Brokenkit, mate of Spottedflame)

_Hawserwing_ – white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Thistelkit, Darkkit and Mapleshade, mate of Fawnheart)

_Pumaheart_ – long-furred black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Clawkit, mate of Echoclaw)

_Cloudsea_ – white she-cat with grey paws (mother of Lilykit and Petalkit)

_**Kits**_

_Lilykit_ – white-grey tabby she-cat

_Petalkit_ – white-grey spotted she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Mouseheart_ – small grey-brown tom

_Flameclaw_ – ginger tom with scarred face

_Streamfur_ – light-grey tabby she-cat

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader**_

Silverstar – silver she-cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy**_

Nightfur – black she-cat with golden eyes

_**Healer**_

Glintstream – silver and dark-grey spotted she-cat, Mentor of Skypaw (white she-cat)

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader**_

Crowstar – black tom with yellow eyes

_**Deputy**_

Brackenheart – white-ginger tabby-tom

_**Healer**_

Hazeclaw – grey-brown tom with amber eyes

_**BloodClan**_

**Leader**

Flamestar-_ginger and white tom icy blue eyes that turn green formorly of ThunderClan_

**Deputy**

**Firepelt - a light grey and firey ginger tom with one ambur eye and one green eye**

**Bonefang - a black and white tom formrly of old BloodClan**

**Warriors**

Dogfurr - tom with blue eyes and brown fur

Bramblepelt- _Ambur eyes black fur Formerly of ThunderClan_

_Spottedpelt- a tortisshell tom with one grey eye and one blue-grey eye mentor of Willowpaw_

_Willowshine - light brown she cat with green eyes_

_Skyseeker - a white and grey tom with sky blue eyes_

_Hollowbone - a black tom with yellow eyes_

_Tigerfang - a firey ginger and black srtiped tom grey eyes_

_Volefur - a grey and brown tom with green eyes_

_Jayclaw - a light greyish black tom with clouded green eyes and is starting to go blind but is still able to fight,_

_Addertail - a black brown and grey tom with gold eyes_

**_kits_**

_Tigerkit_ - broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes

_Hawkkit_ - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and icy-blue eyes

_Brokenkit_ - dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

_Thistelkit_ - grey tom with a white face, white shoulders and amber eyes

_Darkkit_ - grey tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

_Clawkit_ - heavily-built brown tom

* * *

_there is the end for this part Gimme a break I was typeing for 2 hours! or more I forgot T^T_


	10. What dark forest wants they get?

_Last time on Flamekit of ThunderClan Grandson of Socks and Scourge_

_"Easy he had no choice Firestar. Didn't you know me, Scourge, Tigerstar and Sharptooth live inb Flamestorm now and hurry up it is your dutty to give him his nine lifes now sn't it?" I see Hawkfrost grin and Firestar sighs in defeat._

_"Yes it is Hawkfrost..." I look up at Bluestar with sadden eyes._

_"I'm sorry Bluestar."_

_"Get away from my warriors Foxfur!" I hiss at them and they look at me They charge at me and then they pin me clawing out my fur. Someone drags them off of me and I see Thundertooth and Dawnfire dragging them away from me._

_"I shall have two deputies but one will not do anywork of a deputy one shall help run arrons for me is that clear?" I see nds from amny cats and I purr._

_"As for now Firepelt shall be deputy and Bonefang s to be the next deputy." I hear meows of approvle and I jump down from high ledge and I walk to the new leaders den._

* * *

I wake up in the dark forest and I see a new cat, I stare at him. The grey tabby tom with black stripes stares at me with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Who are you," I ask the tom."why do you look like Darkkit?!" I hear the tom laugh at me and Tigerstar steps out of the shadows.

"Darkstripe stop this non sense don't you see his is our way to defeat ThunderClan and StarClan!" I see the other tom look at Tigerstar with respect and the tom stops.

"I am sorry Tigerstar but why is this tom in our territor?"

Tigerstar growls a little. "Easy he was a ThunderClan cat but now he s leader of the new BloodClan Darkstripe, and his name is Flamestar he is my host too. . . ." Tigerstar grins evily and he looks at me.

"Flamestar I would like to train an apprentice of your's lets say when Tigerkit turns six moons old you let me be his mentor hm?" I sare at him

But you _can't _train any cat you are dead unless you can come back to life then I don't know if you can Tigersar." I growl a little and Tigerstar purrs a little bit, Tigerstar walks up to me and he grins.

"Oh but I can if you help me I can take over one of the rouges maybe this one named Husk yes he will do hm. . . . ." I stare at him.

"Who is Husk?"

"Easy he was in the old BloodClan he will work. . . . And I just so happen to know where he lives yes. . . I shall come back with his but he wil not be himself anymore he will be yes yes since his furr looks like mine with eyes too. . . . This could work Flamestar in one moon Tigerkit will become an apprentice and I shall be in the clan of yours only if you can make me the new deputy . . . ." I stare at him in disbelief.

"Maybe I might do that too with some other cat maybe one from a clan that will torcher the clan o which he comes from heh." I look behinde me to see Hawkfrost, Sharptooth, and Scourge.

"But Scourge why would you want to be in this clan again I'm trying to make it up . . . I'm trying to make it a real clan with cats that I will teach or try to teach them the warrior code. . . ." I smile at the thought of this but then Tigerstar starts to speak again.

"Oh but we will help you do that right Hawkfrost Darkstripe?" I see the two toms nod while looking at Tigerstar. I look at Tigersta.

"The stories I was told about you when I was a kit were true weren't they?" I lok at Tigerstar.

"They misunderstood on what I was trying to do I was going to unite the clans so no more battles would happen and then it would be easyer for us to live now wouldn't it be easyer right?" I look in his eyes and I nod.

"Yeah it would be wouldn't it." I sigh and I cough." Okay I wll let you have an apprentice." With those words the cats disapear and I wake up.

I notice that it is almost sunrise.

Two moons later.

I get up and I walk out of my den and see Bonefang and Firepelt seting out patroles.

"Okay hunting patrol is Tigerfang, Willowshine, Spottedpelt and Rowanpaw." I watch as the cats that were called on get into a group and they stay there waiting to be dismissed.

"Okay sunrise patrol is Adderfang, Jaggpaw, Dogfur and Sharppaw. sunhigh patrol is Willowpaw, Bramblepelt, Wolffang." The called cats get in a group and they start to talk to each other while the hunting patrol and the sunrise patrol leave canmp.

"Nicely done Bonefang, Firepelt. I'm glad I chose you two heh." They smile and they nod. Suddenly some kits walks into our camp. The other cats hiss but I tell them to stop.

" Whitekit, Silverkit, Ravenkit , Greykit and Bluekit why are you five even here?!"

Whitekit glares at me and e rowls.

"Its not Whitekit, Silverkit, Ravenkit, Greykit,and Bluekit anymore its Whitepaw, Silverpaw Bluepaw Greypaw and Ravenpaw Flamestorm!" Whitepaw growls at me.

"And its not Flamestorm Whitepaw its Flamestar!" I stated calmly.

"Wh-What how can you be a leader?!" I smile at the shocked face of Whitepaw, Greypaw, Ravenpaw, and Silverpaw but Bluepaw's face stays calm and colective.

"So why are you and these rouges in ThunderClan territory?" I purr in amusment.

"I have a quiestion why are five ThundeClan apprentice's doing in BloodClan camp?" They look at me shocked and they growl.

"Your lying this is ThunderClan territory!" Bonefang walks up behinde Whitepaw and he pins him.

"DO NOT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT FLEABAG!" I stare a Bonefang as he goes to attack Whitepaw. I pounce and I drag him off of my old brother like friend and I hiss at Bonefang.

"BloodClan does not attack young cats when they talk to me like that Bonefang and you don't attack without my permission that is the warrior code if you can't follow the code then you can get out of BloodClan right now." I grin when he cals down and he appolgises to Whitepaw.

They look at me wide eyed and then I see a flash of firey ginger fur before I'm pinned down by a purring apprentice.

"Flamestar!" I smile as I see my attacker, my attcker was non other than Firepaw.

"Firepaw get off please hah." Firepaw jumps off and he presses his muzzel into mine. I hear a hiss from the entrance of the camp and I see Foxfur and I sigh. I walk up to him.

"What do you need Foxfur?" Foxfur growls at me.

"To get out of ThunderClan territory!" I growl at him and my parols come back. Foxfur lounges at me hissing. I fall on the ground pinned and I growl. I kick him off and I glare at hm.

"Get out of BloodClan camp Foxfur I will let you go without a fight but night time I will fight if I have to." I look at a few of my warriors and I sigh.

"Me and a few of my warriors will excor you and these five back to your camp unhurt. . . . Adderfang, Tigerfang, Willowshine, Jaggpaw, Firepelt and Bonefang come with me so we can excort them back to thier camp. . . ." I sigh and then I see Tigerkit and Hawkkit pay fighting and Tigerkit is wining but bearly trying. "Hmmm. . . . Tigerkit come here." Tigerkit runs straight up to me and he looks at me with amber eyes." You are coming with us I think it is time for you to become an apprentice even though you are only five moons old you have excilent fighting skills and your speed is highly great too. . . ." Tigerkitt's eyes widden and he stands up straight then he runs up to my group of cats.

"Bonefang and Firepelt you two really don't need to come so stay here okay hmmm..." Hawkkit stares at me and I sigh.

"Hawkkit, Brokenkit, Thislekit, and Clawkit you are al five moons and almost six so come on with me. . . ." They run up to me and purr.

"Willowshine and Tigerfang stay with me Adderfang you are strong but the camp will need you so stay..." Foxfur stares at me and I smile.

"Flamestar I-I'm expcetig kits would you still like me to come with you and the kits?" I look at Willowshine and I lick her forhead.

"No you shouldn't I want you to go to the nursery till you kit Willowshine okay. . . . . ." She nods and she walks away and walks into a den.

"Our first queen for new BloodClan. . . ." I smile and Wolffang and Dogfur walk up to me and the kits.

"We will come with we were a few of the strongest warriors in ThunderClan so we should come with. . . . . ." I nod and we walk out of camp with Foxfur and his patrol.

* * *

We reach ThunderClan camp and I walk in with Foxfur. Firestar walks up to us.

"Why are you here Flamestorm, and why is Dogfur Wolffang and Foxfur with you and his patrol?" Firestar sees the kits with me and he stares at them.

"It's _Flamestar _now and he tressedpassed in our camp so did these apprentices. . ." I growl at Foxfur when he tries to bite my tail.

"Why do you have kits with you Flamestar? And what do you mean 'Our camp' ?" Dogfur glares at Foxfur and he bites Foxfur's tail wile he growls.

"By our camp he means BloodClan's camp flea brain!" Dogfur growls out these words and Splashwhisker suddenly walks up to us.

"Flamestar hello, have you found a medicine cat yet?" I look at him and i sigh.

"Sdly no but we will find one soon I hope and I have a favor to ask you Splashwhisker." I look at him and he sighs.

"What is it I might beable to help you." Splashwhisker smiles when he talks to me.

"Could you help us find our medicin cat or atleast help us til we StarClan sends us one?" Splashwhisker looks surprised and he looks at Firestar for approvel.

"If it means helping a clan then yes." I smile as Firestar says this and we leave his camp and go back to BloodClan camp.

* * *

When we walk in I see a tom pinned down by Bonefang.

"Bonefang stop hurting this tom. . . ." Bonefang sees me and he jumps off hissing still.

"Hello Flamestar my name is Husk I would like to join BloodClan." I stare at him and I look at Bonefang.

"Follow me to my den." I walk to my den adn Husk follows me when we get into my den and I growl.

"So you did do what you said you would do Tigerstar. Where is Scourge, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, and Sharptooth?!" Tigerstar grins.

"They will come from ThunderClan in a new littler a new littler of kits is eing born today and they thought it would be perfict if they did that heh Scourge is comeing from ThunderClan Sharptooth from somewhere not from a clan he said he wants to be reborn as what he was before so thats it for him Hawkfrost he is doing excataly what Scourge is doing but from Firestar's kit that are being born at the sametime right now Darkstripe chose to be born in Foxfur's first little off kits with his mate so he woudn't hurt him smart cat I must say. . . And then I heard that some StarClan cats are going to try to do this so they can stop us heh I think they are throwing Ashfur, Brendlface, Tawnypelt, Blakstar, Mistystar, Lepardstar, Lionheart, Lionblaze, Firestar, Feathertail, Greystripe, Silverstream, Jayfeather, too who else would we expect for them to send they might try to get out such as the origanal leaders Thunder, Shadow,Wind , Water, and Sky. . . . So lets hope we are wrong because if they do we will not make it. . . ."

I stare at Tigerstar."Not good if they do Tigerstar but the others plans are perfict making a different clan leader not have the will to attack if thier kin might die. . . ."

* * *

And I'm done with this chapter plz read and review


	11. Medicincat travel Sckatterkit or Scourge

_Last time on Flamekit of ThunderClan Grandson of Socks and Scourge:_

_"Flamestar hello, have you found a medicine cat yet?" I look at him and i sigh._

_"Sadly no but we will find one soon I hope and I have a favor to ask you Splashwhisker." I look at him and he sighs._

_"What is it I might beable to help you." Splashwhisker smiles when he talks to me._

_"Hello Flamestar my name is Husk I would like to join BloodClan." I stare at him and I look at Bonefang._

_I stare at Tigerstar."Not good if they do Tigerstar but the others plans are perfict making a different clan leader not have the will to attack if thier kin might die. . . ." _

* * *

Tigerstar grins at me and I smile.

"The will is true but they couldn't deal with the death of thier oown kin right?" I nod a little bit.

"Tigersar what are we going to do now we have to wait for the others before we can start right?"

"No we don't we can start without them for now and for now call me Tiger_claw_ because of my warriors name and I am not a leader well not yet. . . ." I nod at this and we walk out of my den. I get on High Bolder and call the clan for a meeting.

"Today cats of BloodClan we are going to apprentice Tigerkit, Brokenkit, Clawkit, Thislekit,Darkkit and Hawkkit. Even though they are only five moons old they are strong enough to become apprentices. And also may our clan welcome our new warrior Tigerclaw!" I look at the kits and Hawkkit walks up to me.

"Hawkkit even though you are not the age of six moons you have shown how strong you are on the journy to ThunderClan's camp wich was a great deal away from here , Hawkkit do you promis to follow every mission and job given to you by your mentor and do you promis to work hard for this new clan?"

"I do Flamestar."

"Then from now on til you have earned your warrior name you shal be known as Hawkpaw." I look around and I smile kindly. "Tigerfang you have proven to work hard for our clan I ish you to pass down all you know to Hawkpaw." He nods and he walks up to Hawkpaw. They tuch noses and they walk away. Darkkit and Brokenkit walk up to me and I purr.

"One at a time young ones hah." They look imbaressed but They stay put.

"Drakkit even though you are not the age of six moons you have shown how strong you are on the journy to ThunderClan's camp wich was a great deal away from here , Darkkit do you promis to follow every mission and job given to you by your mentor and do you promis to work hard for this new clan?"

"I-I do Flamestar!" I smile at Darkkits enthousiasom.

"Then from now on til you have earned your warrior name you shal be known as Darkpaw. Dogfur you have had three apprenices before joining BloodClan as for that I wish you to train and pass down all you know to Darkpaw." They tuch noses and the go to sit by Hawkpaw and Tigerfang.

" Brokenkit even though you are not the age of six moons you have shown how strong you are on the journy to ThunderClan's camp wich was a great deal away from here ,Brokenkit do you promis to follow every mission and job given to you by your mentor and do you promis to work hard for this new clan?" Brokenkit looks at me with a straight face.

"Yes I do Flamestar."

"Then till you have earned your warrior name you shal be known as Brokenpaw, Volefur I wish you to train your first apprentice you have worked hard for this privlivge to train an apprentice so I wish for you to teach him everything you can Volefur." They tuch noses and sit down over y Hawkpaw and Darkpaw. Thislekit walks up to me so does Clawkit and Tigerkit.

" Clawkit,Thislekit and Tigerkit even though you are not the age of six moons you have shown how strong you are on the journy to ThunderClan's camp wich was a great deal away from here ,Clawkit,Thislekit and Tigerkit do you promis to follow every mission and job given to you by your mentor and do you promis to work hard for this new clan?"

"Yes I do Flamestar. . ." I nod at Thislekit when he says yes.

"I do too Flamestar." I smile and I look at Tigerkit who still has to say yes.

"I will honor the code and I won't break it Flamestar so I will become your most loyal warrior BloodClan will ever see I say yes sir." I stare in a little shock and I purr.

"Then until you have earned your warrior names Thislekit you shal be known as Thislepaw, Clawkit till you have earned your name as a warrior you shal be known as Clawpaw and Tigerkit you shal be known as Tigerpaw." I smile.

"Addertail I wish for you to mentor Thislepaw for your bravory in protecting this clan. Wolffang I wish for you to mentor Clawpaw because of your fighting skills I wish you to teach all you have learned to him. And as for Tigerpaw he shal be my apprentice till I find one mentor that can do for him." We tuch our noses with our apprentices and Tigerclaw glares at me for n ot letting him mentor Tigerpaw.

* * *

I sigh as Tigerclaw walks in my den.

"I thought we had a deal Flamestar!"

"We do but we have to wait for the clan to accept you hmm I know what how about this I will let you choose your apprentice from Willowshine's litter when she kits them and when they are old enough the one you pick will be your apprentice." Tigerclaw thinks about this and he growls.

"ut I wanted Tigerpaw!" I notice Tigerpaw walking into my den.

"Tigerclaw we shal finish this later; what do you need Tigerpaw?"

"I wanted to know if I may sleep in here with you I don't like any of the other apprentices so could I sir?" I sigh and Tigerclaw growls.

"One without disaplen is useless in battle Flamestar he must learn how to deal with this. . ." Tigerclaw growls and Tigerpaw glares at him with cold amber eyes and if I didn't know better I would have thouht they were brothers or even father and son by the way thier eyes grow cold when they lare it feels like your pelt is on fire . . .

"I do have disaplen Tigerclaw bt if I wouldn't have figured this I would have clawed your ear right off mouse-brain!" Tigerclaw snaps and he hisses and growls at Tigerpaw.

"Is this a challenge kittypet?!" Tigerpaw nods and he growls at Tigerstar.

"Tigerpaw Tigerclaw stop this nonsen clan memmburs don't fight agaist eachother!" I growl at Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw I want you to go on sundown patrol right now the patrol is going to go in a little bit so I want you to go with them." Tigerclaw walks out still growling at me.

"I'm sorry or picking a fight with him. . . ."

"It's okay it wasn't your fault he is just mad because he wanted an apprentice Tigerpaw hm. . . . Tigerpaw I need to go to the old forest I want you and some others to come with me for your endurance maybe we will find an old friend of mine at the tribe of rushing water heh. . . ." Tigerpaw looks at me.

"Is it wise to go without having a medicin cat?" As he askes me that I hear hissing and growls outside. I walk out of my den and I see Splashwhisker walking in with a rouge then I purr.

"Splashwhisker why have you brought a rouge with you?" The silver rouge looks at me and she purrs.

"I have seen dreams sent from cats that were outlined in stars saying I could be useful for a clan tha is new yet old at the same time so you must be Flamestar?" I nod and I look at Splashwhisker.

"I know I will etach her the right herbs so she will be your medicin cat Flamestar. . ."

"By the way my name is Millow Flamestar." I purr and I look at her.

"For now on you shall be called Millowfur and you shal be our medicin cat. . . ." I smile. "And Splashwhisker could you prepair traveling herbs for me, Tigerpaw, Jayclaw, Hollowbone, Tigerclaw, Bramblepelt, Hawkpaw, Thislepaw, Clawpaw, Darkpaw, Brokenpaw, and Bonefang?"

"What for?"

"I need them because me and those selected will be going to the old forest to try to find someone we need, so please could you?" Splashwhisker looks at me wide eyed and he nods a little.

"And try to find your own territory flea-bag!" I turn around towords the entrace of my camp and i see Foxfur.

"Shut up Foxfur my mentor is better than your flea-brained clan!" He looks down and he sees Tigerpaw hissing at him.

"Your bearly six moons old how could you be an apprentice?!"

"Easy I was to strong to be in the nursery so I becamer an apprentice and Flamestar is my mentor~!" Foxfur growls at this and he glares at me.

"How could you even think of doing this to a five moons old kit?!" I sigh.

"I even asked some old queens and they said it would be good for them o lean and Tigerkit was growing rapidly so they said he needed to be put in the apprentice's den sorry. . . . And I heard that your mate is expecting your kits in a few days I was wanting to congradulate her after all we were good friends when I was still ThunderClan so may I?" Foxfur glares and he tries to relax.

" As long as you don't tuch her or any of the kits then its okay. . ." I smile and Tigerpaw walks up to me so dose Tigerclaw.

"I would like to come to sir could I?" Tigerclaw looks at me and I look at Foxfur.

"May these two come with me Foxfur I know Tigerpaw would love to meet your mate and meet the kits after all and why would you denie him something so little?" Foxfur sghs in defeat and he nods.

"Fine they may come to. . ." Me, Tigerclaw, and Tigerpaw follow Foxfur towords ThunderClan camp and we enter the camp only to be greeted by hisses.

"Calm down they didn't come here to hurt us they just wanted to pay respecs and such to our queens and old friends okay. . . ." Most cats relax and a young kit runs up to me and the she-cat falls down. I chuckle and I help the little she-cat back up.

"Are youokay young one?" I ask the kit softly and Foxfur looks at me oddly. The she-cat looks at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"Y-Yes sorry I ran into you what is you name?" I pur.

"My name is Flamestar I'm the leader for BloodClan and what is your name little one?" Foxfur stares at me in ammasment.

"M-My name is Sunkit." I purr a little more.

"That name fits you well because of your cheerful attitude dosen't it?" I lick a ruffed up spot on her head and she purrs wile she looks at me.

"Can I join your caln?" I chuckle and Foxfur gets in a protectie croutch. I look into her eyes.

"But you can't you need to stay with your kin you would be sad if you had to fight them and it will hurt you thats why you can't even though we need mre kits I don't want to steal you or any other kit unless I'm given the okay okay Sunkit?" Sunkit looks down sadly and she pouts.

"Hi my name is Tigerpaw Sunkit I just became an apprentice a few sunrises heh." She smiles and I walk over to the nursery. A black kit with one white paw and icy blue eyes walk up to me and I know who he might be.

"Hey there little kit whats your name?" He looks into my eyes with his cold glare.

"My name is Sckatterkit. . . ."

* * *

Oh hohoho did he find Scourge in this kits poor body oh man i feel sorry for ThunderClan . . .


	12. Time? Proficy, Star Sunkit and Scourge?

_"Hi my name is Tigerpaw Sunkit I just became an apprentice a few sunrises heh." She smiles and I walk over to the nursery. A black kit with one white paw and icy blue eyes walk up to me and I know who he might be._

_"Hey there little kit whats your name?" He looks into my eyes with his cold glare._

_"My name is Sckatterkit. . . ."_

* * *

I stare at the kit and I smile."Are you alound outside of the nursery yet Sckatterkit?" Sckatterkit nods and I smile.

"Yeah, of course I'm aloud. . ." I smile and I walk oer to Foxfur's new mate ; Waterpoppy and I smile.

"Hi Waterpoppy whats up I heard your haveing Foxfur's kits soon." I talk solfly and a little sad too after all she was my faveorit warrior when I was still a ThunderClan cat.

"Well hello Flamesorm, and yes it is true and I hope I have a kit that looks just like his father haha." I look into her eyes and I walk up to her. I lick her muzzle and I smile a fake smile.

"Whats wrong?" I look at her and I look away. Suddenly I feel little claws in my furr as I fall down pinned but atleast maybe seven kits and I chuckle.

"Okay who put you seven up to this little attack?" I look at one who looks like me a lot and I purr.

"S-Sorry I did. . . " I look up and I see a ginger tom with a white tail and muzzle looking down at me and I laugh.

"Its okay so whats your name?"

"M-My name is Flamekit. . . . ." I stare at him.

"Who is your mother and who is your fauther?" He sighs.

"Dawnfrost and Thundertooth I rounded up some oher kits and my brothers and sisters too that black kit with a ginger paw is Fleckkit, the white and grey she-kit is my siter Frostykit, the one on your head is my little brother who looks like you is Timekit and then there is Poppykit he is the brown and black tom then of course we have Birdkit who is a little off collaur of black but he is still a birbrain I swear hahah then there is Speedkit too she is a cream collaured one with a white underbelly then there is Dawnkit the light grey tom then there is Yewlkit the yellowish she-cat haha oh yeah then there is the one who doesn't talk anymore after Lionkit her brother was found dead he was killed by a fox so Sunkit doesn't talk wic is really sad. . . . Then there is the sckatterbrained like kit called-" I interrupt him.

"Sckatterkit I guess?" He nods. "And why did you say Sunkit doesn't talk to anyone anymore she ran into me and we talked?" Flamekit stares at me widde eyed.

"What wow really she didn't talk to anyone else for a long time but Timekit. . ." I stare at him and I sigh a little bit.

"Wow . . . " Waterpoppy glares at the kits and the run away fast. I smile at her.

"Thank y- Oww!" I look behinde me and I see Scatterkit biting my tail and Timekit tries to yank him off of my tail only causeing more pain. I growl playfuly at them and Waterpoppy sees this and she laughs at me and the kits.

"Scatterkit hasn't done that before hahah" I glare at them softly.

"Well well whats wrong kittypet to scared to even tuch these flea-brained kits hmm?" I look at the entrance of the nursery and I see Tigerclaw.

I growl. "Tigerclaw shut up. . . ." I glare at him and Tigerpaw walks in.

"Tigerclaw don't call Flamestar a kittypet he is our leader! And Flamestar can we go hunting when we get back to our camp?" Waterpoppy stare at me shocked.

"Your a l-leader?! Wich clan do you come from now Flamestar?" I look at Waterpoppy and I purr.

"BloodClan." Everyone stops moving in the den and they all stare at me.

"B-BloodClan th-that i-isn't possible F-Firestar k-killed Scourge!" I stare at Waterpoppy as she backs up away from me.

"But this time we don't kill for fun! We don't kill only mice an other prey nt cats!" I look dwn and Timekit stares at me and I feel dizzy somewhat when I look into his eyes. The room starts to spin around me and I fall down on my side.

"S-Sir you okay?!" I hear Tigerpaw talking to me and then I feel a sharp claw poke my side.

"Flamestar you worthless fleabag stand up so we can go!" I try to move but I can't, it feels like chains have me pinned on the ground.

I open my eyes to wake up in a field one I don't knw of and then I see Timekit.

"W-Who are you Timekit?" I see Timekit grin as he walks up to me.

"Well I'm you as a kit I think but who knows maybe this isn't a real place maybe we aren't real?" I stare at Timekit.

"Who are you really Timekit?" Timekit smiels at me.

"I am Time I can control past presant, and even the future I can see what is to happen and what has happened do you get it now?" I stare at hime bewilderd.

"No thats not possible! No cat can control that much!" Timekit walks up to me.

"Well there is a StarClan, Tribe of endless hunting too why can't there be me? Why are we here why are in excastance Flamestar, why do we feel, tuch, hear, see and taste? Why do we need to eat? Why were cats even created?"

I stare at him shoked and I back up only to back up into a grey and white she-cat.

"I am Star the first warrior to go to StarClan and to make it do not fear little one we won't hurt you, you need to know what your prophicy means it says: Flame will be blue as ice but then will be green and will destroy all clans, five will come back and try to stop the sixth but will fail. Wind will come and stop the flame and flame will turn with and red then will be in the darkness for soon it will be back again but no longer as a white but as a black. But do you know what it means?" I look down

"Flame will blue as ice but then it wil turn green, I know that means my eyes color, and destroy all clans it means I will take some cats from every clan and they will join my clan BloodClan. . . . Five will come back and will try to destroy the sixth it has something to do with BloodClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and a lost clan. . . . But I know it is not StarClan is it?" Star purrs and she smiles.

_"No it does not mean StarClan it_ ,_ means the lost can Firestar rebuilt it means SkyClan." _I stare at Star.

"SkyClan. . . . .Then there is but will fail so they will fail trying to destroy me and my clan, then there is wind will come and stop flame and flame will turn white and then red so what does wind mean does it mean WindClan? Does it mean Speedpaw, or Breezepaw?" I sigh.

"That you will figure out Flamestar but you must wake up now . It is time for me and Time to go back to StarClan and Timekit."

* * *

I wake up and I look around realizeing where I'm at, I smile when Thundertooth my father walks in. I close my eyes pretending to be asleep still or uncontous.

"Flamestar I know your awake so open ur eyes okay, Dawnfrost wants to see y-" I hear someone fall and I feel a claw poke me. I open my eyes and I see Tigerpaw and Timekit.

"Sir get up!" I look at them and I see Thundertooth on the ground.

"Did you knock down Thundertooth?" Tigerpaw nods and he chuckles.

"He didn't move so we charged at him~!" I facepaw and I stand up.

"Flamestar you okay?" I look down at Timekit.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Til next time sorry for late update by the way!;~; so much school work to do so sad to do it T.T review plz.


	13. The twist and turns part 1 of 5

Ok I'mma cut to the chace sorry but I need to type new not re-type parts from the other chapter but thus I shal continue okay my readers? *I wait for a yes* Okay goood~!

**_I back up only to back up into a grey and white she-cat._**

**_"I am Star the first warrior to go to StarClan and to make it do not fear little one we won't hurt you, you need to know what your prophicy means it says: Flame will be blue as ice but then will be green and will destroy all clans, five will come back and try to stop the sixth but will fail. Wind will come and stop the flame and flame will turn with and red then will be in the darkness for soon it will be back again but no longer as a white but as a black. But do you know what it means?" I look down.  
"SkyClan. . . . ."_**

**_I wake up and I look around realizeing where I'm at, I smile when Thundertooth my father walks in. I close my eyes pretending to be asleep still or uncontous._**

_**"Flamestar I know your awake so open ur eyes okay, Dawnfrost wants to see y-" I hear someone fall and I feel a claw poke me. I open my eyes and I see Tigerpaw and Timekit.**_

_**"Sir get up!" I look at them and I see Thundertooth on the ground.**_

_**"Did you knock down Thundertooth?" Tigerpaw nods and he chuckles.**_

_**"He didn't move so we charged at him~!" I facepaw and I stand up.**_

_**"Flamestar you okay?" I look down at Timekit.**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

* * *

I yawn as I wait for Thundertooth to finish scolding Timekit and also Tigerpaw.

I chuckle when they walk in sulking all at the same time.

"Aww whats wrong Tigerpaw, Timekit?" They growl at each other and they hiss at eatch other. I sigh adn I growl at Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw stop this non sense righ now! or you'll be elping ThunderClan's elders adn our elders for the next three moons and not go with us to the gathering I'm planing on going to Tigerpaw! As for you Timekit; you ned to stop it okay?!" I pick up Timekit and I carry him to the nursery then I sigh as Scatterkit glowers at me.

"Flamestar can you take me around the camp please! I'm almost maybe six moons old!" I grin.

"No your not your only maybe a few sunrises old Scatterkit!" Scatterkit pouts and growls at me.

"S-So! I'm as strong as an other cat here Flamestar!" I sigh at Scatterkit's ignorance and I purr a little.

"No there are many that could harm you got it Scatterkit?"I walk away and I sneeze up blood.

"Wh-Why did I?" I clean the blood off my nose and I pad over to a bush, I walk past it into a secret spot not alot of cats know of.

"Wow wheres this Mr Flamestar?" I see Sunkit and I back up a little into a tree.

"N-Nuthing just uhh go ba-bac to ur nursery! You shouldn't be here Sunkit!"


	14. The Twist and Turns part 2 of 5

**_"Wh-Why did I?" I clean the blood off my nose and I pad over to a bush, I walk past it into a secret spot not alot of cats know of._**

**_"Wow wheres this Mr Flamestar?" I see Sunkit and I back up a little into a tree._**

**_"N-Nuthing just uhh go ba-bac to ur nursery! You shouldn't be here Sunkit!"_**

* * *

Sunkit stares at me and I growl a little at her.

"Sunkit y-you should go r-right now o-okay?" Sunkit walks up to me and she stares at me.

"No I'm not going till I know what your hiding !" I glance around nervously and I start to mummble something.

"B-But this place i-isn't for kits Sunkit!" Sunkit rolls her eyes and her tail tuches my flank.

I feel dizzy and Sunkit passes out as I fall on the ground and I pass out.

* * *

I wake up some time later and everything looks bigger than normal as if I were a kit again. I turn around and I see my body and I look down at my paws to see my fur is a honey yellowish and ginger collor.

I back up scared knowing what happened to me and Sunkit.

"Sunkit Flamestar where are you guys?!" I hear Tigerpaw and Timekit's yowls as they get closer.

"W-We're over here Tigerpaw, Timekit!" I yowl back to them and I notice my voice sounds exactaly like Sunkit's voice! I look at my body and the eyes open to revile Sunkit's yellow and grey mismatched eyes.

"What happened why is everything a little smaller where is Flamestar?" I look at Sunkit.

"I-I'm right here Sunkit I-I told you to get out this place we are at is where cats can switch bodies easyly now you know why I told you to go now don't you Sunkit?" Sunkit stares at me and Tigerpaw walks into the cleaering.

"There you guys are hurry up Sunkit your mother is worried about you and Flamestar we need to go Tigerclaw is trying to pick fights with other warriors! And why are you even out here Flamestar?" Sunkit looks down at me a little scared.

"I know why he is out here!" I smile like Sunkit would have. I sigh as I'm dragged to the nursery.


	15. IMPORTANT!

Hey! So I know this is sad but I am discontinuing or re-wrighting my stories or puting them up for adoption the following stories

**Ozzy the ghost cat? Wolfheart the ghost wolf ghost hunter? - Dead **_- not being re-written because honestly.. it is just plain childish... sorry for those who liked it!_

**The Lost Soul ** -_ Gonna be re-wretin sometime this year... hopefully_

**Life is unfair Why did you have to go Soul ** _- DISCONTINUED SORRY_

**Flamekit of Thunderclan Grandson of Socks and Scourge**_ - IS GOING TO BE RE-WRIETEN I PROMIS YOU ALL THAT! THAT STORY IS THE BEST ONE I HAVE DONE AND THE LONGEST! And all who is wondering what happend to Lionstar he died.. Firestar lost most of his lives from Tigertail the traitor and Silverstripe's brother... I will make that ordeal a story ahah _

* * *

I feel so evil that I'm doing this ... I am sorry my dear readers.. BUT I WILL COMEBACK BETTER THAN EVER AGAIN!


End file.
